


Shattered Romance

by Ethereal_Syzygy



Category: Original Work
Genre: Angst, Bottle Metaphor, Cute, Don't Copy It plz, F/F, F/M, Fluff, Happy, Love, Love Triangles, Might actually publish if I don't leave it halfway, Original Story - Freeform, Other, Romance, Sadness, Shattered Romance, have fun reading, my first fic on here, my first original fic, oof, so DONTCOPY IT, thanks for looking!, yay, yee
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-01
Updated: 2019-12-08
Packaged: 2021-02-26 20:48:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,681
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21634993
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ethereal_Syzygy/pseuds/Ethereal_Syzygy
Summary: She knew who he was waiting for, and it wasn't her. She walked, faster, rain surrounding, trying to escape, as each step she took made her feel heavier and heavier until she sat. The wet bench was cold on her skin, and her skirt didn't help her at all. She had held it in, all bottled up inside her until the glass exploded from the pressure just last night. She grimaced at the thought of how sharp the shards were, and how fast they hit him. She couldn't blame him, for she was the one who had wronged. Even apologizing wouldn't fix his scars.Elle had never been this broken. Her heart hurt, and she couldn't do anything about it. At least, that's what she thought before she found a group of friends, who unexpectedly helped her.Read the rest on Wattpad under the same name by the same username!xx Syzygy :)
Relationships: Luka Ports & Athena Piello, Luka Ports/Ruelle "Elle" Chelsey, Maya Windhouser & Luka Ports, Maya Windhouser & Noah Kent, Maya Windhouser & Ruelle "Elle" Chelsey, Maya Windhouser/Athena Piello, Noah Kent & Athena Piello, Noah Kent/Ruelle "Elle" Chelsey, Ruelle "Elle" Chelsey & Athena Piello





	1. |1|

She walked in the rain alone, tears running down her beautiful face. She watched from afar as he sat in the restaurant, waiting. She knew who he was waiting for, and it wasn't her. She walked, faster, rain surrounding, trying to escape, as each step she took made her feel heavier and heavier until she sat. The wet bench was cold on her skin, and her skirt didn't help her at all. She had held it in, all bottled up inside her, until the glass exploded from the pressure just last night. She grimaced at the thought of how sharp the shards were, and how fast they hit him. She couldn't blame him, for she was the one who had wronged. Even apologizing wouldn't fix his scars. So, she cried. She finally cried.

It was hard to see in the rain, but someone else had noticed. He drove right by her, wishing he could help. He had to keep his act, his friends were in the car as well. He winced when the splash of water hit her. Every drop falling on her head, every tear falling, every second she didn't move made him hurt. He didn't understand why. He tried to forget about her.

***

Tomorrow is never a new beginning. The memories you kept still hurt you. She had discovered that just now, at 6 in the morning, harshly and unexpectedly waking up in her new apartment. She realized how hard it is to live alone. She tried to sleep, but it just didn't work. The walls of her room felt like they were closing in on her, and she had to escape this shrinking box. She hesitantly took a few steps forward, feeling lightheaded, but weighted by pain. One step at a time, she made it to her balcony, and cold morning air blew her hair back. She sighed, not only in sadness, but also in relief.

***

He woke up, at 5:30 am sharp, and made breakfast for himself. Then, he walked out into his balcony to eat it. He already knew exactly how his day will go. After breakfast, he'll walk to the adoption center, hoping to get a cat. He'll find out that he's running late for work, and pick his friends up on the way there. After work they'll go get dinner somewhere quick, then drive down the same road they always do. Same old, same old, every single day. After speculating his life story, he starts to go inside.

That's when they lock eyes. He recognizes her, her green eyes and dark hair.

She doesn't recognize him though, and he knew that.

She smiled a very clearly fake smile. 

'Hi," she said, timidly. He had another chance! Joy burst in his heart until he realized that he barely knew her. 

He should go with something simple. "H-hello! Are you new here?"

"Yep! I moved in yesterday after... something"

That "something" was surely what she was crying over. He decided to leave that at the back of his mind.

"Do you want me to show you around, introduce you to my neighbors and friends maybe?" He smiled. She opened her mouth to object, but he cut her off. "It's no problem to me, my life is pretty boring." With each word he said, he got more and more confident.

She smiled, and this was a real smile this time. "Sure, I guess?"

"How about I start your tour at this time tomorrow? Meet me in your balcony at 6:30?"

"Okay!"

They talked for a while. Then, after he went in, she did too. Back in her apartment, she felt lonely again. Without any company, she just felt... incomplete. She really needed to do something. After a few minutes, she gave up on trying to fix that feeling. She just wore her jacket and walked out her door. She was still grieving nothing. After all, when the bottle broke, it also released the feelings he had for her, and knowing how hard they'd been trying to escape, they were probably long gone by now.


	2. Chapter 2

Just as he walked into the warm air of his apartment, he realized he forgot to ask for her number. Cursing under his breath, he put on his leather jacket and headed out to pick his friends up. When he started his car, he thought he saw her, but in a blink, she was gone. Summing it up to hallucination, he drove away from his heart. 

A brunette with green eyes was waiting, impatiently. He knew his friend should have been her half an hour ago. He stared at the dark leather covering his scars, and pain struck him in the middle of his chest. A skreetch shook him out of his daydream, back to reality. Finally, his friend was here. 

The brunette entered his carpool. "Why so late?" He said, attitude showing through his words. "What could possibly have made you so busy?!" 

"Jeez, sorry! Can't deal with your me running late for once in the three years we've been carpooling?" 

The brunette let out an annoyed sigh. "Just drive, already!" 

"I'm not your driver, y'know?" He rolled his eyes. 

"…whatever." 

*** 

She saw his car, for just a second, but that one look was enough to scare her away. She couldn't let him see her like this. For all he knew, she was his new positive, rainbow-y, happy neighbor who always had a bright smile. Before she could even think, she ran away from his car. 

Soon after, she reached her apartment, too tired of feelings. She splat onto her bed, and soon, she was asleep. 

When she woke up, it was already 5pm. She missed work. Nothing new. She really needed coffee, and that meant…she'd have to leave the comfort of privacy. She exhaled. Why was she still broken? 

Wearing a smile, she cheerily walked to Starbucks. In her head, she was counting the seconds till she could get back "home". Her head was aching as much as her heart. 

Stepping into the bright atmosphere of the coffee shop, she saw something that she was trying to avoid. She saw him. Her neighbor. And sitting next to him was a girl and a green-eyed boy. Her heart fluttered for just a second until she realized that she had to get out of there fast. Speed-walking, she reached the counter. The words rushed out of her mouth, and just as she was about to leave, a familiar voice called out to her. 

"Hi!" 

She turned to see the blond. "Hi." 

"Ummm I never got your name?" He chuckled awkwardly. 

She really wasn't in the mood for a conversation. "Elle." 

"I'm Luka. So, Elle, wanna come sit with us?" 

She really wanted to say no, but the pleading smile on his face convinced her to join them. She headed over to their table and sat down next to the girl. The girl smiled. "Hi! I'm Maya. You?" 

"Elle," she replied, same tone as before. 

Unlike the warm welcome she got from Maya, Brunette's eyes were cold. She took a sip of her coffee. 

Brunette stared at her. 

She avoided his glance. This was uncomfortable. 

Luka finally broke the silence. "So," he started. "Elle, meet Maya and Noah." 

*** 

When he first looked at her, she looked uncomfortable and in no mood to talk. Well, she shouldn't have agreed to come here if she was. The next thing she noticed was her frail posture. She was definitely depressed or something. She was also hot weird, in a cute sort of way. He finally understood what had kept Luka busy earlier today. 

He decided to stop staring. 

Then, his friend spoke. She looked relieved. He learned that her name was "Elle". Pretty name. 

Looking at her once more, he noticed her fixed gaze. She was staring at Luka. He kicked her under the table to let her know that her stare wasn't discreet enough, and after a split second of blushing, she turned to him and glared. 

Seeing as Luka had been talking about her for the past hour, although referring to her as just "a new neighbor", it was clear that the feeling was neutral. 

After a half hour, Noah was getting impatient. Maya was too. It was as if they were third- and fourth-wheeling on a date. He finally decided to nudge Luka, signaling that it was time to go. They finally walked, or sprinted, to the door. 

*** 

Elle sat there, drinking her coffee in pure peace. Finally. That act was so hard to keep, even though she did feel like it wasn't an act sometimes. Reminiscing the butterflies that flew in her stomach just seconds ago, she sipped her coffee, slowly. It was cold. Once she finally finished the cup, her nerves were much calmer. Her attention then turned towards the brunette, Noah. He'd been staring at her the whole time, right? She must've done something wrong. She wasn't going to see him again anyway, so she didn't really care. She realized she'd been standing directly in front of the trashcan, lost in thought. Walking out, she realized it was already really late. The moon was shining, but very low. Sunset. The time of endings, but beautiful beginnings. She wished that was how her story ended. Unfortunately, hers ended with the sun burning out. She remembered yesterday, the last few minutes of people to survive, to enjoy. Then, they freeze, over time, dying, little by little, until they are all dead. That's what her heart felt like, after the bottle was shattered. Each piece, slowly, disappearing, into nothingness. Covered by her overflowing emotions, too cold to touch. But then she realized, the sun had started shining once more, as just a little flame. That's why she had felt so warm around them. Friendship could definitely pull her out of this mess of star dust and shattered glass. It could create a new sun. A new sun, created just by the friendship between Luka, Maya, Noah, and her. 

And before she knew it, she was back at her empty, emotionless apartment.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for getting this far! I was wrong I'll update this whenever I have time to, not only Fridays.
> 
> xx Syxygy!

**Author's Note:**

> Hwello! Thank you all for reading OwO
> 
> 1- Guess their names muhuhuhuhuhuhuuu  
> 2- What should I improve on (CONSTRUCTIVE criticism plz)  
> 3- The fun is coming soon, but later. Just stick with me.
> 
> I will probably be posting a chapter every Friday on here, and every Saturday on Wattpad (Ethereal-Syzygy).
> 
> HAVE FUNNN!!
> 
> xx Syzygy :)


End file.
